


Pas lui

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Dead Jim, Heartbreaking, Hurt, Illusions, Jim is a Little Shit, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Moriarty is Dead, Moriarty was REAL, Poor Sebastian, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian se fait capturer par le frère du diable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas lui

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [To nie on (Pas lui)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604703) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



> Bon, avec l'épisode spécial, d'un "Moriarty est mort" avec Sherlock qui en sourit (Pourquoi tu fais ça à mon cœur Sherlock?!) Le frère, le jumeau, est de nouveau d'actualité ! Et j'aime quand Seb' souffre.

* * *

Jim était le centre de son monde, son oxygène, mais ce génie se fit sauter la cervelle.

Sebastian était un chien qui se laissait alors mourir, jusqu'à ce qu'un démon ne le ramasse. L'esprit malfaisant avait le visage de son patron, sa voix, son tout. "James" qu'il disait.

Moran ria tel un désespéré et resta à ses côtés. Il voyait les différences, mais apercevait _**Jim**_.

Quand il touchait "James", il arrivait que Seb' chiale comme un gosse. Il veut _**Jim**_. Pas l'autre.

« Un frère ? Une putain d'blague. _C'est Jim_ ! _Oui, **Jim**_...! »

Sebastian pleure.


End file.
